Almost
by Crazy Blood
Summary: Vlad goes out of town seeking new 'partners'. After catching Shego breaking into the hotel Drakken has him meet MonkeyFist. Old Friends and new ones are introduced. High T low M. May Change?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I own nothing. I rewrote this and decided to post! I only own Dannielle. Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman. Kim Possible belongs to _****  
**

**Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley. A bit of forewarning some characters may have an OOC moment. I try and stick to their personality to the best of my ability. Please no flames or bashing. Thanks and enjoy!**

**Almost**

**Chapter 1**

Vlad's P.O.V. Amity Park City Hall

"What do you mean your laying me off!" Skulker boomed.

"I mean what I say but, it's only temporary." I hate it when he questions me like this. I have my reasons. "I am taking time off to seek a more successful partnership. If you have any disagreements..." I smirked and let my eyes go red for emphasis. "You know who'll win that argument.

The robot huffed and took off grumbling about something. I shut my suitcase and left for the limo waiting out front. It was only a matter of minutes before we were outside Amity Park approaching forested areas. My destinations was a short drive away. Middleton, Wyoming. I just hope word gets out that Mayor Masters is taking a road trip. Middleton, Upperton, and Lowerton being some of the more crime populated places there is a certain crowd I am trying to attract.

Later that night, Middleton, Middleton Hotel, 2:00 a.m. Third Person P.O.V.

Vlad had unpacked and was asleep in bed. As he had hoped word did get out that Mayor Masters has left Amity Park and gone to Middleton on business. Middleton being one of the bigger crime cities it would attract some of the said criminals. Especially with Vlad being one of the richest men in the world. He was definitely attracting that attention.

Four Blocks Down

Two people were arguing.

"Why not take the direct approach and kidnap the old man and make him hand over the money!" An impatient Shego shouted at her steamed boss. Dr. Drakken. He let out a strange frustrated noise.

"Shego! We've talked about this before! It's not as fun! We also don't know what we're dealing with. You've heard the stories about Amity Park. For all we know he could have a third arm." Drakken shuddered at the thought. Shego rolled her eyes.

"Fine whatever. I'm getting paid either way. Just stay here and keep the hover car going. This won't take long." She took off top speed down the street and darted into the alley behind the hotel. She stopped at the fire exits. She looked up counting the floors.

Vlad's was on the fourth floor, fifth window to the right. She jumped and grabbed onto the ladder and climbed. She went up the next four ladders and counted over to the fifth window.

"Here we are." She ignited her finger. She slowly and carefully made a hold big enough for her to squeeze through. She pushed it in, caught it and set it on the ground. She climbed through. She took in her surroundings. Vladimir in bed, dark. Several dressers. She crept over to the closest dresser, and knelt down. Vlad stirred making the green woman freeze. When he stopped moving she wiped the sweat of her forehead and opened the dresser. Little did our snarky friend know that the Vlad in the bed was merely a duplicate. The real Vlad phased into the room. He spotted Shego and turned invisible and snuck up behind her.

He turned visible and pinned her to the wall. Shego hit her head not being used to someone sneaking up on her. She was dizzy for a moment recovering quickly.

"I don't know what your looking for. Maybe if you help me out, I could provide it for you." Shego acted on instinct and kicked Vlad off of her.

"How about I explain to you and your employer after you take me to him." Vlad gestured to the door, Shego just stood mouth slightly a gape. "Now, shall we?" He took her upper arm and the two transported down two streets. Shego was still in shock.

"What is happening!" Shego stuttered out.

"Like I said take me to your boss and you both will know." He transformed back into his human form Masters.

Shego looked ready to faint. Vlad passed a few bills. She took it, looked at it, and smiled.

"Right this way sir!" Vlad smiled devilishly.

"That's a little bribe. If you tell anyone I will find you." She nodded They approached Drakken.

"Shego! I thought we were going with my plan?" Vlad stepped around Shego.

"Yes well I caught you little friend over here breaking and entering into my hotel room. Anyway, I'm sure that can be forgiven if you can agree to a little proposition. I am here seeking the partnership of someone. Everyone in my town seems to be in capable to give me that help. I am looking for someone who seems to have some ability to think plans through and possibly make them better. Instead of random acts of violence or burglary." Shego was nodding behind Vlad and flashing the bills to Drakken. The Dr grinned.

"Dr. Drakken at your services." He took Vlad's hand and shook it vigorously.

"Vlad Masters. Your sidekick over there," Shego heard this and her hands lit up.

"Vlad I uh, wouldn't be saying sidekick." Drakken warned quietly. Vlad turned around just as Shego tossed a plasma ball at her. It hit Vlad square in the chest.. He let out a groan of pain.

"Ya, rich boy I'd listen to Dr. D." She calmed down. Vlad just glared at her, but quickly smiled.

"She will definitely come in use. Mind if I borrow her in future?" Drakken shrugged at Vlad's question. "Now who would your recommendation be? Doctor."


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: This is just really an intro to the two villains. Again I own nothing at all except my Original Character Dannielle. If anything seems any OOC I apologize I'm doing my best! As long as you enjoy it and its not attack of the sues right? Alright, enjoy comment, favorite. You know the drill! Now read! Next chapter should be up tomorrow!:D_  
**

**Chapter 2**

Vlad's P.O.V. Middleton High, 2:00 A.M.

Finally I got Drakken and Shego to agree. After a bribe I got them to agree to keep my secret. Under normal circumstances that wouldn't happen but tonight is a night to be somewhat reckless. That Shego could come in handy. She seems a lot more brighter than Drakken. Let's hope anyway. Drakken had arranged for me to meet someone at the local high school. His suggestion was Lord Monty Fiske. He was a very respected scholar and archeologist before he was thrown in jail multiple times. Reasons unknown. Doesn't matter the crime as long as he is at least a higher sense of power. Not like Skulker. Drakken didn't tell a whole lot. My question is that why would someone choose to meet in front of a high school in the middle of the...never mind.

"I presume you are Vlad Plasmius?" A very smooth British accent came from nowhere. A few moments later a tall lanky, dark hair man emerged from the shadows. He had dark circles under his eyes and was wearing a black GI.

"Yes, you are Monty Fiske? Correct?" I questionably raised my eyebrow. His smirk turned into a frown. He didn't seem like much.

"Please call me Monkey Fist." He kicked off his shoes and removed the gloves. I was utterly shocked out of all the weird things I've seen tonight this was interesting. Instead of human hands and feet he revealed that of a monkeys.

"Shego was saying you had quite the ability. Well if were making proper introductions..." I changed to Masters. Monty's mouth fell slightly agape. "Vlad Masters by the way. Half ghost half human." Monty shook his head.

"I have met some interesting villains but this is unique. You seem to give off a similar glow as Shego?" I remember her plasma balls. They actually hurt. There's a conversation starter later? Monty walked around me feel walking like an ape.

"What happens to be this special power miss go was telling me about?" I asked him. He stopped pacing around me and cleared his throat.

"Mystical monkey powers! I am a master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar. Monkey kung fu." For emphasis he did a few stances while speaking. I raised an eyebrow. Well I figured out one thing. Most villains have a fixated obsession. He seems at least somewhat mentally stable. Well I am half ghost? I've achieved one of the impossible maybe this is true?

We started exchanging stories. He went on about two teens and their pet mole rat. Their names were: Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable and from Monty's description very meddling teens. I wonder if their as irritating as Daniel. Apparently the 'buffoon' (which I'm guessing is the Stoppable boy) has stolen part of Monty's 'power' and has foiled him many a times. I went on about my situation in Amity and about Daniel and his friends.

Monty's P.O.V.

It's nice to work with people at least some sanity remaining unlike Drakken and Killigan. I feel this won't be enough though. We have Shego at our disposal for the right price. Maybe...perhaps? I shall convince Vlad of adding another to this little partnership later.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Somewhat of an intro to Dannielle's and Monty's past relationship. I own nothing but Dannielle. Everything else is all Disney and Nickelodeon. Any who! Enjoy! _**

**Chapter 3**

Third Person P.O.V.

In on of the many Jujitsu studios across the globe; Dannielle Ann Reed was practicing in Upperton, Colorado. This girls nickname is Danni. Quiet but can have her snarky times. Pretty gentle and nice. That is if you don't cross her.

"Dammit!" She dropped her staff vertically on her foot. She placed the staff back on the rack, off the mat and building and took her leave. Her apartment was only a few blocks away. She stripped the top part of her GI revealing a black halter. She continued down the road humming a tune. Until she heard the padding of feet against cement. She looked. Nothing. She heard it again. "Who is there!" She shouted instead of verbal response an athletic figure jumped out in front of her. "Shego?"

"Who else?" Shego and Dannielle had been in martial arts classes for a while becoming friends. Both girls mercenaries now. Shego mainly working with the villains. Dannielle likes to mix and match though. "Listen I don't have much time but I'm supposed to deliver this." She handed Danni an envelope. "Later." She took off again. Not being to see the writing she waited until she got home to read it.

Danni's apartment, Danni's P.O.V.

Hopefully my ad got a reply." I tossed my stuff on the couch and opened the letter.

_Dannielle,_

_I remember seeing an ad for your help the other day at the convention. I wish to be the person to hire you for an upcoming job. Tomorrow at noon meet me at Upperton park. I'll pick you up._

_Montgomery Fiske._

"Wow. This is a surprise." I remember sticking up a few posters around the villain convention a week ago, I didn't expect Monkey Fist to respond. Memories came to mind.

Monty and I used to hate each other. A while ago I was hired by Jack Hench to steal something from then. After explaining to him why I was, he offered me double to go sabotage HenchCo. We became acquaintances after time. He hired me several times after. Eventually he actually took me out a few times. I haven't talked to him in a while though. Living on opposite sides of the world can do that. Ah well a good time to get re-acquainted.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N:__ So this is mainly a filler so that's why it really really short. Any who, filler I own nothing yadda, yadda, yadda, just Dannielle! Enjoy!_  
**

**Chapter 4**

Amity Park, 3:00 A.M. Monty's P.O.V.

Its been years since I've talked to Dannielle. Hopefully Vlad isn't the sexist type. Telephone

**Ring Ring**

"Hello?"

"Montgomery it's Vlad. I got word on your 'little helper'. I agree with your idea but do you have a meeting set up?" He sounds distracted?

"Yes I'll be picking her up tomorrow around noon and we will go to your hotel I suppose." I absent mindlessly started tapping my fingers.

"Her?"

"She's human but useful. I've hired her in the past. Four types of martial arts mastered and very good with undercover stuff." Vlad with silent after I said this.

"Good I'll have my own questions for the girl. What is her name?" Vlad asked.

"Dannielle Reed." I kept tapping my fingers.

"Good." Vlad hung up. I took the phone away from my ear giving it a strange look.

Tomorrow will definitely be different. With a sigh I lit a fire and pulled out a book.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: So I own nothing please enjoy this somewhat filler somewhat needed chapter! Sam being the bright one and interested in that word ancient stuff had apparently watched the knowing channel! Haha. Anyway. Ya just keep paying attention to Sam in the next chapter or two,_  
**

**Chapter 5**

Middleton, Wyoming, 9:00 P.M. Kim's P.O.V.

"Whats the sitch Wade?" Is it that time of the week for Drakken already?

"Monkey Fist has been sighted with the mayor of Amity Park!" I looked over at Ron slightly worried.

"A kidnapping?" Wade shook his head.

"From the footage they're to casual." A picture of Monkey Fist and a tall European style, gray-haired man came up on screen. Interesting? I never see Monkey Fist working with anyone hardly?

"Monkeys." Ron narrowed his eyes as he said this.

"Ron! Enough with the Monkeys!" I yelled. "Anyway then what would they be doing together? Wade typed rapidly and pulled up the same picture. I noticed something about Monkey Fist. He wasn't hunched over walking on his hands. He was casually standing like a normal human.

"Nothing suspicious." Yet again he shook his head. I nodded and the screen went blank.

"What no mission?" Ron asked getting up?

"Wade is looking into it. Besides we have a movie night tonight we don't need that getting interrupted." Ron nodded happily.

Amity Park, Third Person P.O.V.

"I don't like this guys." Danny Phantom or Fenton (Whichever you prefer) said into a Fenton Phone. On the other line was Sam Manson. Their other friend Tucker was outside keeping their scooters going.

The three were at Vlad's mansion in Amity Park. Danny was getting suspicious. On his nightly patrols he's been seeing Vlad with another man. Not a ghost but still had a bad feeling about him. Vlad almost never comes back with anyone.

"Danny I think your getting yourself worked up for nothing." Sam said. The two had found each other and were standing by Vlad's backdoor. Tucker walked in.

"If you two haven't found anything we should leave. I'm hungry." He adjusted his red beret and rubbed his stomach.

"Ya I..." All three teens turned their heads as a clicking came from another door somewhere.

Danny grabbed Sam and Tucker around the mouths. He turned them all invisible. Vlad walked in with Monty. Tucker and Danny had no idea who he was, but Sam got a better look at him and realized. Danny, as quietly as he could tried edging away from the two villains. Danny being to focused on the situation didn't notice a table and bumped into it. Monty looked over. Vlad payed no attention to it. Vlad stopped abruptly, he felt Daniel's presence. He moved in front of Danny and grabbed him by the front of his hazmat suit. Vlad barred his teeth and his eyes flashed.

"You know this really doesn't surprise me." Vlad's tone dripped with venom. "Ah, and you brought your friends." He glared even harder.

"Your Lord Monty Fiske! The archeologist!" Sam exclaimed. Catching both Vlad and Monty off guard. Sam was probably the brightest of the three. Monty had a rather smug look on his face.

"Glad to see someone still recognizes my work." Sam smiled. Vlad threw the two a dirty look.

"You three ransack my mansion while I'm away? Dare. I. Ask. Why!" Danny nervously laughed. Vlad spun and tried throwing Danny at the far wall. Danny became intangible and passed safely through. He came back and grabbed his two friends before Vlad could do anymore.

"Damn kids!" Vlad brushed himself of.

"Were those the three you told me about?" Monty asked?

"Danny Phantom has been a thorn in my side for as long as I can remember." Vlad huffed. Vlad rolled his eyes.

"So over dramatic." He said under his breath.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Hello! It took a little motivation to update! I hope your enjoying so far. _  
**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Dannielle_**

**_Comment, enjoy, favorite the shit out of this! Thanks guys!_**

**Chapter 6**

Upperton Park 12:30 P.M. Danni's P.O.V.

I was waiting at the fountain. I had a duffel bag. Something I learned was to pack light and never bring anything horribly expensive. Especially when your working with villains. I looked around. Where is he? Did I miss him? A sleek black limo pulled up in the parking lot. A man motioned for me. I assumed the driver. I walked up. He opened the door, I climbed in next to Monty. He smiled lightly. In front of my was European looking man. He had gray hair and a very crisp suit. He had a very dark feeling. It made chills run up my spine.

"I assume your Dannielle? I'm Vlad Masters." Vlad said. Wait?

"You the mayor of Amity Park?" He nodded. We shook hands. It blows my mind thinking that mayor would be working with Monkey Fist. Well not everything is as it seems I suppose.

"You'll be working under both of us." I smiled politley but that phrase bothered me.

"Happy to help." This was so awkward.

"Now Monty says your quite the hard worker." I blushed slightly, but nodded.

"I have had issues with employers in the past but nothing that got in the way of the job." He nodded. He stroked his goatee.

"Now Dannielle. You seem like a responsible young woman. There is a catch however." Vlad seemed very serious now, Uh-oh. "Are you good at keeping secrets?" This was leading to something. I nodded. "Good." He smiled.

Before my eyes two black rings spread across Vlad's body. Instead of a crisp black suit now he wore what looked like a white Russian uniform. A white cape with a high collar with read lining. His eyes were rimmed with black and had pure red eyes. They looked like blood pools. His hair was now black instead of gray and resembled horns.

"Dannielle?" Monty waved his hand in front of my face. I blinked.

" I...don't know what to say. I would say unbelievable but yet it's real?" He gave me a toothy smile. He revealed pearly white fangs. First thought that came to mind: Vampire. He's from Amity Park though, a literal ghost town., so it can't be a vampire? He gives off an aura. I shuddered. Everything was still sinking in. I have seen unbelievable things but this was crazy! I was used to bizarre not crazy! I've seen mad golfers, blue mad scientist, super powered evil, green martial artist, a monkey man was sitting next to me for God's sake! This though is just different!

"I wouldn't say anything if I were you." I nodded at his comment.

"I won't say a word." A headache started forming in my frontal lobe.

"So, Dannielle how are you?" Monty finally chimed in.

"Fine busy. What about yourself? It's been a while Monty." He nodded.

"We'll have to catch up later." I nodded. The limo stopped sharply. A red light.

"So where are we going exactly?" I asked still really wary of Vlad.

"My mansion in Amity Park. Yesterday I had some intruders so we won't have to worry about that now." Well that must be irritating. I'm sure if I weren't working for him though I'd try and rob him. Vlad was one of the top ten richest men in the world. Now I see how he was getting so rich. Now that I think about it I'm glad I never tried. He doesn't seem as forgiving as Monty. Monkey Fist is British and I'm American and he still let me live with him while I was working for him. "Monty and I have been discussing our plans so far. We know that my ability's would be useful capturing his pests."

"Kim and Ron?" Monty nodded.

"You know them?" Vlad seemed slightly surprised.

"I've fought Kim. More than once and helped her take down a few people like twice." Vlad raised an eyebrow. "You could call me a mercenary for both sides I suppose." He shrugged.

"As long as there is no double crossing on our terms I could care less." I crossed my heart. The limo halted . The driver let us out, I climbed out the sun blinding me slightly. I looked up to a huge mansion. Wow. Impressive.

"Pretty." I was kind of used to big estates. Most of the villains I worked for had them. Monty's and Seniors,were by far the most impressive in my opinion. Regardless I have never worked for Senior but have been to his Middleton estate, and that's just one of them.

"Dannielle you'll be staying with us since the drive between Upperton and Amity Park is so lengthy and time consuming." Vlad opened the door. I laughed nervously.

"Are you sure I could just get a hotel or something!" I've always found it a bit awkward in these situations. It took me two weeks to get used to staying at Monty's. It wasn't as bad because he had a few female maids. The two gave me a peculiar look?

"Dannielle." Monty looked at me blankly. Here it comes.

"Yea..." I managed to sigh out.

"Inside." His look hardened. I sighed yet again. I'll just have to suck it up I suppose.

It was a very large mansion. Vlad showed us our rooms. We unpacked. My phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Danni. Drakken said he would pay you fifty bucks for creating a distraction for Kimmie. Were doing something that requires both of us so will ya?" I smiled at Shego's familiar voice.

"I'm in Amity right now. I have no idea if they need me tonight but I'm stuck so you and Drakken will have to grab me. Hold on?" I ran into the hall nearly crashing into Monkey Fist.

"Do watch where you're going Dannielle." He looked mildly surprised.

"My bad. Anyway do you two need me tonight?" He shook his head.

"Not until morning. Why?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well Drakken needs my help with something for tonight. I will be back by morning so I'll see you in the morning I suppose."

"Shego ya just meet me at city hall I guess whenever you need me." I heard a blast on her side.

"Ya I'll swing by I guess at 11-ish." The phone clicked. Well this should be interesting. I haven't done anything for Drakken for a while.


End file.
